


Second Star to the Right

by icepixie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight, Charley, and a low-gravity planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenavira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavira/gifts).



_You know who you remind me of? You're Peter Pan, the little boy who never grew up, who lived in NeverNeverland and fought with pirates and pixies..._

 

The time rotor wheezed to a halt, and the Doctor clapped his hands. "Here we are, Charley!"

Charley, who was leaning against one of the iron pillars which decorated the console room, surreptitiously holding on for dear life, asked, "And where is here, exactly?"

The Doctor's hands dropped to his sides. "Don't you want to see for yourself?" he asked, a little too brightly.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have the faintest idea, do you?"

"Weeell..."

Charley crossed her arms over her chest.

"All right, no. But that's part of the adventure!" The Doctor grinned and turned on the viewscreen. Shaking her head, Charley looked over his shoulder to see what was outside.

They had landed on a world bright with sunlight. Trees and grassy hillocks made up the immediate surroundings, but Charley could see what looked like terraced houses through the gaps in the foliage. It looked like they might be a park in the middle of a city. Her observation was confirmed when she noticed a gravel walking path snaking through the picture, and the glint of sunlight reflecting on a pond caught her eye through a stand of trees. She would have thought she was in Hyde Park, near enough to her own time, except that the sky was purple and the grass blue.

"Well, wherever we are, it's certainly beautiful," she commented. Not hearing a response, she looked at the Doctor, finding him intent on the image in front of them. "What is it?" she asked.

"If we're where I think we are—"

"—never a good assumption to make—"

"—then gravity on this planet is a fraction of what you're used to. If you jump high enough, it's almost like being able to fly."

That sounded lovely. "You really think so?"

"Only one way to find out." He grinned at her and pulled the lever that opened the door.

They cautiously stepped out onto the grass. Charley immediately felt several stone lighter, as if the ground were a cloud and she could flit off it into the air any time she wanted.

"Aha!" the Doctor crowed. "This _is_ Norguilican IV! I knew it!" He raced away from the TARDIS and made a forward flip into thin air. The running start and the low gravity sent him soaring high above the park.

From the ground, Charley grinned up at him. He began to slowly float down, smiling back at her.

"Sometimes I think you really are Peter Pan," Charley said fondly, watching the tails of his frock coat float out behind him like a magician's cape. The remark made the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Are you still my Wendy?" he asked.

"As long as I can keep having adventures like this!" With a war whoop, she leaped up, bouncing toward the sky as if the ground were a giant trampoline. For a moment she forgot that Peter and Wendy always wound up separated by the gulf of age and mortality. She took the Doctor's hand and flew.


End file.
